The Time Shift
by Griphter195
Summary: A hunter knocked out and trapped by snow, when he awakes things have changed. My characters have been named thanks to Los Mcwyvern they are; Kairon & Stacy. My first story reviews welcome good or bad
1. Chapter 1

**All fantasy MH (new weapons I would like to see the only things real are some weapons and monster names **

As the hunter whipped out his Holy guild knight dual blades and dived aside as the Tigrex barrelled passed in a vicious charge attack missing the hunter by millimetres and causing an avalanche as it slammed into the mountainside proving that if the hunter had been caught in the charge he would have been killed by the brute wyvern. The Tigrex stood there shaking its head trying to clear it from the impact of his head against the mountain. The hunter ran towards the Tigrex's tail blades at the ready. As he ran to its tail and began to slice at it hoping that his blades would pierce the beast's scales letting him gain its tail. As the tail began to yield the Tigrex must have felt the sting of his blades and lashed out with his tail sending the hunter flying into the mountainside causing him to be covered in snow. Luckily the Tigrex didn't spot his plight or it would have been game over for the hunter but the Tigrex was more interested in getting away to lick its wounds.

As the hunter came around he felt his body checking if everything was alright before finding his swords and seeing them sitting on the ground a few feet away dulled from cold and time

"Strange" the hunter said "I was only out for a few minutes it seems. Ah well on with the hunt."

He looked around for tracks and found the Tigrex's. He followed them and found the Tigrex, "You used to be smaller" He thought. He then looked towards its tail realising that this is his Tigrex at the sight of the scar on its tail.

"Hey, that shouldn't have scared already" he said confused as hell.

He then leapt out his hiding sport running towards the Tigrex to kill it this time when a huntress with a strange weapon got there first and pounded the Tigrex in the face, something in the weapon must have been a paralytic because the Tigrex froze in place with a look of pain on its face. The hunter sprinted to its tail and her weapon seemed to slide and twist going from its strange shaped type to a more recognisable great sword type and hacked it off with a few hits.

"That is an awesome weapon" the Hunter thought "I gotta get me one of those!"

That loss of its tail snapped the Tigrex out of its paralysis and it roared as it soared away leaving a blood trail behind it

Then the huntress' weapon shifted again and it blew the Tigrex out of the air.

"Damn that is a freakin' awesome weapon" the hunter thought

The huntress sprinted forwards catching the Tigrex and launching a flurry of attacks sending the beast into rage mode. It charged her slamming into the hunters hiding place making him worried because his armour and weapons were damaged by time meaning that he was very vulnerable to attacks. The huntress pressed another button on her weapon which split into two and suddenly she was holding a pair of dual blades slightly larger than your average dual blades launching devastatingly fast attacks on the Tigrex. The Tigrex whirled around roaring at her as she pressed another button the weapons changing one elongating while another grew in several directions becoming a lance and shield as she blocked the wyverns attack and stabbed at it leaving visible marks in its hide causing it to fall to one side throwing what looked like a temper tantrum as it 'limped' as hunters said. The beast then stood and limped away to attempt to lick its wounds but the huntress was not having that she ran forward as her weapon spouted a blue flame then exploded with a roar blasting the Tigrex back dead.

As the hunter stood and walked towards the huntress they assessed each other like wild animals and she then growled out "What are you doing here"

"I was hunting the Tigrex" the hunter said

"With no armour that's suicide" she barked out

"No I was hit by his tail into the mountain and was knocked out, when I awoke my armour was destroyed and fell away and my blades where dull and rusty" said showing his weapons to the woman.

"Well I will take you to the village chief she will know what to do with you." The huntress said slightly softer than before "come on"

**So to recap our hunter has been knocked out and when he awoke things had changed his weapons were dull and his armour decayed. **

**The weapon is a sort of switch axe that switches into pretty much every weapon but hammer, horn and gunlance set across all MH games. MHF2 MHFU s& MH Tri **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing in this story apart from the Hunters and the weapons I create.**

**With thanks to Los Mcwyvern my characters have names**

**This chapter is basically a continuation of chapter one but I didn't want to add a huge chunk onto the end.**

As they walked back to the village the huntress asked "What's your name?"

"Kairon" Kairon replied "And yours?"

"Stacy" Stacy answered "That's an unusual name"

"Really where I come from its quite common it means Time" Kairon said slightly confused "I've never heard your name before though"

"But it's one of the most common names for girls in the continent" Stacy said looking at him like he's an idiot "Well here we are the city of Loc Lac"

"City!" Kairon exclaimed "It was a village when I left"

"Are you stupid it's been a city for about a year now" Stacy said getting angry with him "They say a legendary hunter made it into a popular village to live a year ago and it grew to a city in under a year"

"What was that hunters name?" Kairon asked realising Stacy was getting angry and trying not to say that he was that hunter

"Nobody knows the chief died of guilt for getting the hunter killed and everyone just called him the Holy knight in his later years because of the blades he used" Stacy said adopting a lecturers pose

"The chief is dead" Kairon said sadly "But he was in his prime when I left"

"Yes he felt guilty for getting the Holy knight killed and faded away" Stacy said not catching the fact that he said about him knowing that chief.

As the duo entered the city Kairon looked around in wonder at all the sights and sounds of the big city and how his work had made this happen.

"So you need armour and weapons right?" Stacy asked

"Well armour yes but we could get these fixed." Kairon replied holding up his blades

"Those dinosaurs wouldn't kill a Great Jaggi let alone a Rathian." Stacy replied with a bark of laughter

"Dinosaurs? Great Jaggi? Rathian?" Kairon asked with growing confusion

"Those weapons are too weak to kill any of our monsters, there are new monsters that have come in from other places and with hunting and their greater strength they have almost wiped out the original monsters in this zone." Stacy said her voice carrying a school teacher harmonic "The 'Dromes' are so rare that killing them is outlawed so always carry dung bombs and traps because you must always capture them or the guild could take you licence unless you have a good reason."

"The 'Dromes" are rare! What about Tigrex?" Kairon exclaimed

"That was the last wild one" Stacy said sadly "But it was too dangerous to leave alone"

Kairon stopped and looked around as they reached the tavern and saw all the hunters with their different armour.

"So many" Kairon said with amazement

"Well with these new monsters the guild needs more hunters to combat the amount of monsters that are there" Stacy said

The headed over to an empty table and sat down where Stacy carried on the explanation;

"Do you have and money?" Stacy asked

"Well I have these" Kairon said pulling out a large bag of Pennies the currency as far as he was concerned

"Ah well they are the old coins and are totally worthless because they were so wide spread when the new money came in and people sold them to museums and now they aren't even worth a single Zenny" Stacy said "Well I'll give you help lets go to the armoury and get you some weapons and armour"

They stood from their table and headed down a set of stairs to a blacksmiths where there was hundreds of Felynes working for a wyvernian artisan.

"Hello Stacy" the artisan said

"Hello Sir, I need some hunter mail and a weapon" Stacy said

"Don't you already have those Stacy" the artisan said confused

"Yes but it's not for me it's for my friend here" Stacy said indicating Kairon

"Ah well come here and let me see you" the artisan said examining Kairon as he stepped fowards

Stacy could see the look of sadness in his face and said "Also could you fix his dual blades"

"I think so let me see them" the artisan said holding out his hands

The artisan examined the blades in awe "The Hold Knight blades, very rare"

Kairon smiled at the artisan as he carried on examining them.

"I think I can fix them, what do you want done because as rare as these are they wouldn't even cut a Great Jaggi's hide" the artisan said looking between Stacy and Kairon

"Could they be mounted and turned into a decoration?" Kairon asked

"Yes they can"

Then the artisan went over the Felynes and began barking orders and came back with a set of armour and a strange looking weapon.

"Here is your armour and weaponry; your blades will be ready in a few days."

"Thank you" Kairon said taking the armour and putting in on with ease then taking the weapon and staring at it is confusion.

"Let's go and I'll show you how to use it" Stacy said

They headed off to where Kairon's house used to be and there were three there a small hut, a decent sized house and a mansion.

"These are the guild housing you will be staying in the hut for now" Stacy explained

They headed towards the mansion and Stacy unlocked a door leading them in then going out into the garden.

"So this weapon contains many weapons each one needing skill to use this is the basic axe form Stacy said showing him on his weapon, "You then do this" and demonstrated how to turn it into a great sword "Try it" Kairon tried it and switched it quickly picking it up "Now this changes it into a bowgun style" showing him a button "I won't demonstrate because we are inside but feel free to try later, this turns it into dual blades" showing him where to press and pull to change it "Then this to change it into a lance" she said "this button makes it do the wyvern fire attack, once again indoors but try not to use it a lot it dulls the blade and can only be used occasionally"

Kairon quickly went through all the movements showing that he understood then they left together heading to the tavern to get a drink...

**So once again thanks to Los Mcwyvern for Kairon and Stacy's names**

**This is a contionuation of chapter one but has been posted as chapter two because adding a load of writing to the end of that seems stupid.**

**Now that Kairon has be re-armed and knows how to use it what will happen next...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing in this story apart from the Hunters and the weapons I create.**

**With thanks to Los Mcwyvern my characters have names**

**Sorry about the long time for this post I've been busy with college I'm almost I'm on my exams for a subject. **

"Ok now it is time for your first hunt" Stacy said

"Great" Kairon replied

They walked up to the guild lass to see what quests where available, there were several gathering ones such as 'gather 6 unique mushrooms' and so forth until they came to 'Slay the Great Jaggi'

"We will take this one please" Stacy said to the guild rep

"Ok now names and do you want anyone else to join" the rep asked

"Nope just use two" Stacy said taking the quest info from the guild rep and reading the fine print, "Let's go Kairon we have a monster to kill"

As they set off Stacy explained the facts of sub quests and ending on subs which Kairon had no interest.

As they reached the forest they looked around Stacy suffering a harsh case of déjà vu at the sight of the plains, while Kairon stared at how much it had changed.

As they walked out into the first area Stacy pointed out a little lizard like creature that looked harmless at first and Kairon said "so these little thing are Jaggi the smaller weaker version of the Great Jaggi like the 'preys' were the weaker versions of the 'dromes'"

"Yes exactly like that" Stacy said surprised

"Let's get them then" Kairon said running forwards unsheathing his weapon and attacking the nearest Jaggi with a vicious slash with his weapon in great sword mode cutting the creature down then splitting it into the dual swords and decimating the rest of the Jaggi before Stacy could even unsheathe her weapon.

"Whoa" She breathed looking at the carnage that Kairon brought upon the Jaggi

"That's how we do it where I'm from" Kairon said flicking his head to get his hair out of his face.

Not to be out done Stacy drew her weapon and she ran to the next area to get some more Jaggi before Kairon got there

As Kairon strolled into the next area he saw a giant Jaggi walking into the area while Stacy was attacking the Jaggi.

"Stacy is that the Great Jaggi?" Kairon asked

"Yes" she called from where she was surrounded by Jaggi unable to get free and help him.

"Ok I'm on my own let's do this" Kairon said looking the Great Jaggi in the eyes before unsheathing his weapon in dual blade mode.

As he ran towards the Great Jaggi it dodged to one side 'Ok' Kairon thought 'It's faster than I thought' he then whirled into the great jaggi his blades creating a sharp whistling sound as the blades cut the air

As he hit the great jaggi it whirled round slapping him with its tail sending him flying away as it ran into the jaggi nest. Kairon looked to Stacy who was still surrounded by jaggi which seemed to be coming from nowhere "Go!" Stacy called from in the midst of the jaggi "once he is dead come help me and we will go get the rewards!"

"Ok Stacy I will be back" Kairon called back before running into the nest

As he cast around to find it he saw the great jaggi lying on the floor asleep and shoot his head as he crept forwards and pressed the wyverns fire button blowing the great jaggi up before running back to help Stacy.

On the way back Stacy asked him where he got his skill from to which he replied "I have been a hunter for a long time"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, sorry about my huge gap, I had a lot of work with college recently, I had to get so much in and stuff then I have been busy getting everything else dealt with so I have been very busy so I am going to try and get as many chapters out in the holidays as possible…**

**So the usual I own nothing but the weapons I have made and thanks to Los Mcwyvern for the names**

**So Kairon and Stacy have just finished the Great Jaggi quest showing that Kairon is not to be underestimated and he knows more than everyone thinks…**

Over the next few days, Stacy watched Kairon become an amazing hunter and became close friends (the kind that makes everyone wonder if they are dating), while she went off on a holiday to visit her family Kairon went on some of the basic gathering quests and hunted the Great Jaggi some more for it materials.

As Kairon walked into the blacksmiths he heard to calls of the master and the Felyne smiths working away on something, so he approached the desk and calmly waited for the master to approach him,

"Hello Kairon how can I help?" the smith asked

"I need to get some better armour and weapons, so I got these would it work?" Kairon asked handing the smith a large sack of materials gained from the Great Jaggi

"Yes I do believe you have all the required items Kairon so what do you want done?" the smith asked

"The best you can do friend, I need the best armour and weapons you can make with this" Kairon said smiling at the smith

"Ok I will get to work, see you in an hour Kairon just call when you get in" the smith said dismissing him

"Thank you!" Kairon called after him

Kairon turned and walked out of the blacksmiths workshop and was hit by a flying hug for Stacy who was carrying several bags which were now abandoned on the sidewalk "Hello Stacy" Kairon said with a huge smile on his face. This got several smirks off those who knew Stacy and Kairon. Kairon and Stacy turned and pick up her bags and walked back to her house. As they walked they started catching up Kairon telling her about his tales nothing too exciting because it was mainly gathering and redoing quests. As they reached Stacy's house Kairon turn around and told her "Hey Stacy I have to go and collect my new armour and then why don't we go and fight my next monster, the Qurupeco" at this Stacy started nodding furiously and they turned and headed down to the armoury to get his new armour.

"Ah Kairon" the smith said "Here I have your armour and weapon" he then turned around and pulled out an armour set that made his breath catch, it was colourful with beautiful crafting, the teeth and claws decorating the shoulders and knuckles.

**Well this is the end of this chapter, I know it is very short but I have a very good reason. You can see I have set this up for a chance at a relationship between Kairon and Stacy but I want you guys to carry on reading this so I want you to enjoy this as much as possible so I want a vote shall I or shan't I have them get together. So let me know and you will be credited in my next chapter along with Los Mcwyvern ^_^ so either tell me in the reviews of message me I will get the chapter up after a week so please try to reply quickly ^-^**


End file.
